


Today

by HM (HyperMint)



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMint/pseuds/HM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, Maggie and Jasper find themselves in yet another mess. This time, however, it may be their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History, but I wish it could stay.
> 
> AN: I found this story idea at FF.net, on one of the forums for UnH. It may not exactly be what DL was asking for, but it's something I couldn't help writing.
> 
> I may or may not write a different version of the same idea, though.

How did they get themselves into these situations?

Jasper sighed as he leaned against the wall opposite the door.

Henry and Maggie snooped around the door, but to no avail. There was no other way out besides the sliding garage-like door they had come in from.

Jasper looked up at the clock mounted on a cylindrical case above the door and sighed again.

Two hours.

That was all they had left until whatever the canister contained came out to envelope the room and them with it.

Maggie came to stand in front of him. "It's no use. We're stuck. We can't override the lock on the door because I think it's being controlled from outside."

Henry stood beside her. "We'll figure this out. We just need to think."

The three of them settled down on the floor.

"How?" Jasper turned to his cousin. "We're locked in, Hen. There's no other way. And dad has that thing to do and won't notice we're gone until it's too late."

"Do you have to think of it like that?" Maggie shook her head. "If I'm going to die in a little less than two hours, I would like to have them be happy ones."

"You're taking this well," Jasper scoffed. "I really don't want to die."

"Well, there won't be anything we can do about it," she pointed out. "Besides, at least we won't be alone..."

Jasper conceded the point.

Henry reached into his pocket and withdrew a small pebble. "We didn't find out what this means," he traced a finger over the scratches on the polished surface.

Jasper and Maggie watched him turn the pebble so that the scratches were facing them.

_HMJ_

_FAOU_

_HA_

"Maybe we aren't supposed to," Maggie suggested, crossing her arms.

"Kind of unsatisfying, though," Jasper smiled slightly. "After all this, we die without solving a mystery. We were on a roll."

"We were, right?" she smiled back. "The three of us. Laughing in the face of danger while solving mysteries."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the clock ticked.

"How did we get to this point?" Jasper suddenly spoke. "I mean, here? Seems like just yesterday when we closed one mystery and started on this one."

But it wasn't yesterday.

No.

Maggie looked from one to the other. "What were you two doing when this started? I mean, I know I was at the dentist. I never really got the whole story."

Henry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I was on the roof, like I always was."

"Yeah," Jasper grinned. "I remember. See, Mags, it was like this..."

 

 

 


End file.
